


A Writhing Canvas

by Marooned Silks (Acemativity)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a bottom it just be like that!, Consensual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, There's gonna be SO much oral my dudes, Yusuke is just really good with his mouth that's it that's what this fic is about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Marooned%20Silks
Summary: Akira almost seemed too perfect for this job -- this mission, Akira so fondly called it.<~~>Yusuke yearns for Akira as his centerpiece for his most daring piece yet — an erotic compilation of works — and he agrees rather easily. Even with artist’s block out of the way, however, Yusuke is a little too affected by his new muse’s moans and movements, whether they’re alone or with company.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 77





	A Writhing Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> ((This shall be added to later on with further permission!))  
> All of this was so so greatly inspired by a lovely conversation I partook (a little) in and had the luck of seeing!! These newfound friends of mine are just so passionate about how the Phantom Thieves treat each other sexually/romantically/platonically that I just sososo inspired by them ;-; <3<3!!!   
> I’m merely writing out a scenario or two (maybe three!) of what I imagined from what was discussed and thought about !! ^\\\v\\\^

Bodies are a magnificent thing -- humans being quite the creature of affection and beauty themselves. As an artist, Yusuke could sit and watch them for hours on end, until the hunger would roll from an uncomfortable ache to sharp pangs and a bitter taste in his mouth. Conversing with both mouth and the flicks of hands, twisting and turning the body when interested or uncomfortable with an individual or group-- Yusuke found people to be so similar, yet dissimilar. It was enjoyable, hanging from the outskirts of groups to study and sketch, biting his tongue when the perfect pose would be ruined so suddenly, and allowing the actions and conversations to run forth like a river without slowing. He could better understand interactions, how he should lean in when someone interests him the most, how he might laugh a little louder and smile a little wider when the perfect joke arises, how he may even lean into the touches he is given by his friends if he is comfortable, displaying such comfort with slightly-closing eyes and a deep, controlled breath..

Everything about it was beautiful, for every person was different in actions and speech with their little tics and the unintentional emphasis on some body part when expressing their own self… But he desired more-- something in a much more raw form, less refined and more rough in nature, whether the actions were ones of impulse and instinct or simply a lack of experience. In his own searches for all different mediums of art, he found the most raw beauty in two bodies melding together, smooth skin across skin in search of comforting motions and feelings, but also movements and touches which seemed to drive something white hot through their hearts. The sweet gasps of surprise, how the bodies involved would break down with a slight shudder, the rise and fall of the eyelids and brows as they gave into something so warm and stimulating-- it was beyond beauty! Like hellfire in the pit of Yusuke’s stomach, the beauty seemed to stimulate him in response, something so jagged, yet soft raking into him and bundling up his appreciation into something so visceral. Breaks had to be made between sketching and painting sessions, the feelings collecting at the back of his throat almost painfully-- but he refused to give in, believing such deep feelings would aid in the emotion put into his pieces-- the beauty of pain and pleasure, satisfaction and dissatisfaction; a negative and a positive to keep humanity balanced.

Remaining unsatisfied proved… difficult… among the Phantom Thieves, however. Asking Akira if their closeness could surpass even the most intimate of visuals and actions alleviated his artist’s block near immediately, every waking second haunted by the imagery of deft, pale hands and the tightening of the cords in his neck just under the smooth, milky surface as he throws his head back, vulnerability bared similarly to bared teeth -- positives and negatives. Balance. Akira almost seemed too perfect for this job -- this mission, Akira so fondly called it.

Akira was the best model Yusuke could ask for, just as he suspected and feared. Yusuke asked for an emphasis on foreplay, the toying of himself until he would shudder with eagerness and stopping just enough for the next shudder to weigh heavier than the last, the depravity making the returning touches oh-so-heavenly. And Akira understood, did his job almost too well. The first session remained burned into the side of Yusuke’s brain still. Akira’s fingertips cascaded down his torso after unbuttoning his shirt, hand splayed and fingers facing downward to run over his navel so lightly (a little twitch of his abdomen) before holding his member with an added flourish. As soon as he held it, he let go (slowy, unwillingly), dragging his fingers up from the tip of his member up (and up and up) to his bobbing adam’s apple and back down at an agonizingly-slow pace. Akira’s gunmetal eyes flashed when they met eyes (this one’s for you, his eyes said), his smirk a little tense as he held his member firmly this time, a bead of come at the head with the faint rub of his thumb at the base. A few more brushes, a little heavier and further dragged out, brought out that first shiver (he twitched)-- and Yusuke was drawn to the canvas, hands shaking faintly with his own newfound desire as he sketched aggressively, desperately. Akira raised his hand higher, thumb running over the tip to draw all nerves further down -- drawing his member up higher and his knees to raise too (and lay on his back on the couch, offering Yusuke a side view of his shaking and shivering figure), more weight left on his haunches as he lifted his hips up for a better position and view for his artist.

Yusuke couldn’t sketch fast enough and not even his scribbles and heavy swipes of charcoal on paper enough to drown out the guttural noises Akira would make as he drew himself out, unfurled his desires, and laid himself out to bare (flushed skin and paling joints, flexed ankles and feet, his mess of hair spread out on the cushion just like his body). As Akira’s breaths grew more laboured, his belly rising and falling with each pant, each whimper that squeezed itself out of his throat, Yusuke felt himself following suit in shortened breaths and a flushed face. The top few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned, Yusuke practically scrambled with the grace of a newborn deer to add a few details to the paper before dropping the charcoal, blackened fingers digging into his thighs.

“W-Wait!” Yusuke cried out, voice rough and eyes wild as if he’d cried out for Goemon’s power.

The moan in Akira’s throat died on his lips, the hands at his member freezing (a truly breath-taking sight..) to look on in glazed-over confusion at Yusuke. Dear god, Yusuke felt the heat in his stomach wind ever-tighter.

“A-Allow me to carry your burden, Akira-san! This was my idea, after all— it is only fair I clean up after my muse alongside my painting supplies—“

Akira moved lightning fast to face Yusuke, teeth worrying over his bottom lip as his member wept just slightly— perhaps in excitement for the warmth of a mouth? Yusuke could only hope.. And his wish was granted when Akira whined out his answer of “Mmn—if you want to, I would love that..”

Yusuke was upon him in just one second, settling between Akira’s knees with hands behind his back. His mouth wavered, heat spilling just faintly down, his heartbeat throbbing between his own legs. “..Guide me, Akira-san. Please, you deserve release..!”

“S-so dramatic..” Akira murmured it so fondly, wriggling his hips down the cushion to close the distance from Yusuke’s mouth, moaning at the heat of his breath at the tip. “H-oh god, Yusuke.. Just— just experiment a little, you’re a qu-uick learner..”

There was a heated moment of silence, then the click of Yusuke’s mouth opening, brushing the tip of his tongue over the underside of Akira’s member, tasting him in such a teasing manner, cleaning the underside of the member, soon, with the flat of his tongue before slowly taking him whole, inch by inch, his coated fingers already gripping those bony hips to pull him closer into him, coaxing and goading his hips from rutting into him too hard.. With some shaky advice, Yusuke was bobbing his head, the slick heat of his mouth and the constriction and swirls of tongue driving Akira so close to the edge that he was back to heavy breathing, brows tight knit and teeth clenched as he hummed low. When Yusuke grew used to the rhythm, speeding it up just a bit and moaning faintly, he looked up at Akira, his half-lidded eyes and strands of hair in his face pushing him past his limits— and he had little time to warn him.

Though a messy ordeal, Yusuke was more than eager to swallow— and even more so to move closer, licking up anything at his thighs and navel so languidly. Akira’s fond look would never leave his mind, nor would he wish for it to.

“You were truly breath-taking, Akira..”

“No, you were, Yusuke.. I— have you ever done that before?”

“Not at all, no.” Yusuke stated it in such a matter-of-fact way.

Akira was floored, eyes wide and jaw slackening significantly, “No?? Like, not at all??”

“Is that such an asinine concept? Did I do something wrong? Allow me to show am alternative—“

“Nonono, I’m.. I’m tired from that, honestly! I’ve never been drawn as I, uh, played with myself before.” Akira’s grin came so naturally, “I think I liked it though.. A-A lot. Could we do this again, maybe? My treat.”

A wink, so like Akira to do— and Yusuke blushed, his own little smile creeping up. “I would enjoy this too, I believe. Both satisfying you and drawing you in the midst of it all.. It was unlike anything I’ve done before!”

“.. So how soon we thinkin’?”

“Whenever you are ready, I am ready. I believe we should wash up, however, as I have gotten handprints all over y— wait! Hold still, I must sketch this out, your body relaxed and uncoiled in bliss, the black fingerprints upon pale skin signifying the presence of another—!” Yusuke’s laugh rumbled, eyes wild like before, though the lust had cleared away for the most part. Back into art mode, Akira sighed as he made himself comfortable, smiling gently over how Yusuke framed him between his fingers.


End file.
